


【授權翻譯】瘋了 This is Madness……

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 哈利·波特在錯的時間來到了錯的地方。短故事。AU。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】瘋了 This is Madness……

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is Madness...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354638) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用
> 
> 赫敏在這裡已成年。  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

在格里莫廣場12號，赫敏看著斯內普是時臉上總是帶著拘謹的守禮。

而斯內普看著赫敏時，臉上的表情像是剛剛看到一隻昆蟲——要被掐死的那種。

他們都很擅長掩飾真相。

赫敏在午夜下樓走到廚房，看到斯內普坐在餐桌前，面無表情。他在等她。

她溫和地對她的愛人微笑，斯內普的臉也變得柔和了。

他們溫柔地接吻。

這太瘋狂了。哈利自己想，披著隱形衣躲藏在某個角落裡。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
